


[ Comfort ]

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [2]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Call Me By Your Name adjacent, Corsetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: “Please don't turn this into a fetish,”
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	[ Comfort ]

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1st prompt of the CMBYN Drabble Challenge: First Times

The first time Timothée put anything resembling a corset on was in a high school dressing room after shows that had corset-like clothing, after everyone left. Sure it wasn't the best quality, didn't fit in some places and didn't lace up properly if the clothing item had laces but even with the nerves of being caught it felt like coming home.

+×+×+×+

The first time Timothée commissioned a corset the same nerves from high school returned but were squashed by the kind and discreet corset maker. When the corset was finished a few months later, the corset maker gave tips and tricks to Timothée and guided them into the structured material. The comfort and content feeling was instantaneous. So much so that the maker had to hand Timothée a few tissues.

+×+×+×+

The first time Armie saw one of Timothée’s corset it was accidentally. Armie was rushing to get Timothée a hoodie from the loaned room after getting a medical notification from the on set doctor. The black garment had been hanging between a hoodie and t-shirt. The rush forgotten as Armie gently brushes the back of a finger over the soft yet sturdy material. Feels over the bias tape edge, across one of the panels and back down what must be a flattened spiral of metal. Armie’s phone rings pulling them away from the new discovery.

+×+×+×+

The first time Armie saw a corset on Timothée was in a small hotel room. After Armie’s fingertips brushed over the cotton when they sneaked a hand under the younger’s dress shirt. The emerald green contrasting with a white tank top but bringing out the soulful eyes.

“Please don't turn this into a fetish,” is the whisper when the dress shirt drops off pale shoulders.

“You know I won't,”

+×+×+×+

The first time they laced Timothée together there was distinct comfort in the actions of pulling the laces taught in the silence between them. Just the sound of the double face satin ribbon sliding through the silver grommets filling the room. Armie pulls the ribbon through its final knot, wraps their tan arms around the red covered waist, gives Timothée’s temple a kiss and looks to the mirror in front of them catching Timothée’s eyes with his.

+×+×+×+


End file.
